Banishment And Friendship Maybe Something More
by Arrowshot
Summary: Torak is banished! Renn is completely shocked at that fact and the fact that Torak doesn't fight the decision. Who are these new Wolf Clan members and what is going on? OCxOC, TorakxRenn Reviews are welcome! Major OOCness! Now rated for content!
1. What's Up With Torak?

Arrowshot: Hello! I'm new so be nice.

Torak: She doesn't own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness and she never will

Arrow: sob sob

Banishment and Friendship (Maybe Something More)

Chapter One: What's Up With Torak

Renn knew something was wrong. Not just anything, something huge! She was worried about Torak. He had been acting so strangely, stranger than usual. The worst part was that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong. He had never kept secrets from her before, why was this time so different?

She had noticed a few weeks earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Torak had been staying away from the Raven's camp longer than was necessary, keeping to the Forest and to himself more than usual. Even though he was distant and secretive, never had he kept things from her! Renn decided to find out what was wrong._

_She forced herself to climb the steep, rocky hill to the outcropping overlooking the river, where she knew she would find him. It never ceased to amaze her how comfortable he was in the Forest. It was different than how he was in the camp, unsure and uncomfortable. In the Forest, he was confident and happy._

_"Hey, Torak!" He acknowledged her, but never took his eyes from the river. She walked up to her best friend. "Can I sit here?" He nodded, again not looking at her. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, Renn. Just thinking, although you're succeeding in making it extremely difficult."_

_**End of Flashback**_

That was the first time she noticed any descirnable change; one month ago. So far, no one had noticed, or they just didn't care. She would find out, even if she had to force it out of him.

R&R Please!!

I'm new so please be nice!!


	2. Torak's Lie

Arrowshot: Hiya! I brought Renn to do the disclaimer.

Renn: Arrow doesn't own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness and if she did the world would end quickly.(gets hit on the head with a pillow.)

**Chapter Two: Torak's Lie**

It had been one month since Renn had resolved to find out what was wrong; so far she had found nothing, only that he lied more often. Every time she asked him something he was wary, evasive even, when he answered. No matter what it was! Something had to be done.

Sauenn was shocked when Renn burst into her shelter.

"Renn, what is it? I haven't seen you this upset since Torak was declared an outcast a year ago."

"This is about Torak. There's something wrong but he won't tell me what it is and it's driving me crazy! Except for surprises and the time he was made a Soul Eater against his will, he's never kept anything from me and now he lies every time I talk to him!" Renn burst into tears and there was nothing Sauenn could do to comfort her.

"I shall speak to him, Renn. How does that sound?"

"Thank you. I was afraid that no one would believe me."

"You never lie when it comes to Torak and everyone knows that. Now, where will I be able to find him?" Renn thought about it for a moment.

"Torak's outcropping."

Torak was back onto his outcropping overlooking the river.

"Oh, Renn! I wish I didn't have to lie to you of all people, but if I tell, I'll ruin everything!" He sensed a presence stalking him. It was to quiet to be a Raven, so it had to be a Wolf. His prediction was right; it was Atem.

"Just a while longer, Torak. The Clan is almost ready."

"What of the pack? Has anyone else joined?"

"No, it's just you, me, and Telia."

"Alright."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Telia saw that Renn girl you always talk about. You want her to return your feelings, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?!" Torak exclaimed, blushing and staring at the pine needle covered ground.

"It's written all over your face, kid! Don't even try to deny it!" Telia, Atem's mate and Torak's older sister figure, exclaimed. She had come through the trees a few seconds after Atem.

"What difference does it make? She will only ever like me as a friend, a brother even! Leaving will be better for both of us. I may never get over her, but she will forget about me." His eyes started to mist over and it looked like he was about to cry. Atem and Telia glanced at each other, then started to discuss what Torak could do to be banished and they were soon laughing at some of the sillier ideas thrown out for consideration.

What none of them knew was that Sauenn was watching and had heard everything.

Arrowshot: What did you think? Review or I may have to kill off somebody.

Torak: Please Review! She's crazy!!


	3. Discovery and Revelation

Arrow: Thank you to all who reviewed!! On with the story!!

Renn: Arrow doesn't own the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness...

Torak: And she never will. YAY!!(gets hits with a rock.) OW!!

Chapter Three

Sauenn followed Renn's directions to what she had called 'Torak's outcropping'. As she walked, she pondered the problem at hand, Torak's recent distance from Renn. She could understand Torak lying to anyone in the clan, including Fin-Kedinn, but never to Renn!! She knew she had to do something to help. Maybe if she could find out how evasive Torak was around her, she might be able to get him to open up to Renn.

"He needs to get a new hideout, somewhere closer to camp." Sauenn muttered to herself. That was when she saw her. A Wolf Clan member, a few summers older than Renn. She watched the girl walk on silent, almost padded, feet. She had to admit, when you needed to find someone, you went to the Wolf Clan. They were the best. As she was musing over this, she heard Torak's voice.

"What of the pack? Has anyone else joined?"

"No, just you, me, and Telia."

"Alright."

As she watched, she saw the Wolf Clan girl join Torak and the other Wolf Clan boy. She was listening to their conversation and watching their expressions, her eyes widened with shock. Her suspicions were confirmed when they began talking about what Torak could do to be banished. Fin-Kedinn had to know about this. Now.

Renn couldn't believe what she was hearing. As Sauenn told her tale, some asked why she had been looking for Torak in the first place, so Renn had to step forward. Renn explained how she had asked Sauenn to talk to Torak because he had been lying to her for the past couple months.

Needless to say, the Ravens were outraged! They had trusted Torak and now he was going to do something to get himself vanished? Why? Sauenn had mentioned a 'pack' but nothing else. Strange.

Only one thing was certain, they must banish Torak before he did something to endanger the clan, and himself.

Torak walked back to camp slowly. He still hadn't figured out what he could do to be banished without being declared an outcast. Not the easiest thing in the world to do! He groaned, fed up with being helpless. He had to think of something quick. Little did he know that he didn't have to make that choice anymore.

The Raven Clan stood prepared to perform the ritual that would banish Torak from their clan. They had started preparations immediately after Sauenn had finished telling her tale. Only Renn didn't help. When Fin-Kedinn asked her why she wouldn't help, she had said, "I won't help banish my best friend." That was all. Everything was set, all they needed now was the Wolf boy.

When Torak entered the camp, he heard the drums start to beat and his eyes widened. He was drawn to the center of camp and left there.

The Banishment Ritual had begun.

Arrow: Review and let me know if I should continue posting.

Wolf: Uff!!


	4. The Ritual

Arrow: Im sorry that it took me so long to update. I promise that the next chapter will come sooner. Ideas are welcome! I also need to change the rating on my fic or I will get kicked off. On with the fic!

Chapter Four: The Ritual

Renn felt awful. Once the drums had started to beat, she looked at her best friend's face. At first it was shocked, then comprehending, and finally, accepting and even a little excited._ What is going on? Why isn't he upset, or even angry? Did he want this to happen? _All of these questions, along with a million others, raced around inside Renn's head, but one stood out from all the rest: _Is it my fault?_

After all, she had been the one to go to Sauenn. She had been the one to ask the mage to talk to Torak. Maybe if she had just let it go, this wouldn't be happening. All the doubts from the beginning suddenly flooded back to her. Tears sprang to her eyes. She ran into the Forest, she couldn't bear to watch Torak be banished.

As she ran, she felt sympathetic eyes upon her and she rejected them all. However one set of eyes burned through the back of her skull. She didn't need to look back to know whose gaze it was, but she did anyway. As she suspected, Torak's silver eyes burned into her dark, almost black, ones. She couldn't read the emotion in his gaze, but her depressed mind told her that he blamed her. She just ran faster into the trees. Once she found a deserted clearing she stopped, took out her knife, and held it to her wrist. She had told Fin-Kedinn that she would stop, but she hadn't promised.

She made the first cut.

The ritual proceeded as planned, without Renn's attendance.

First, the Ravens gave Torak all of his gear and enough supplies to last him exactly one moon if he was careful. Suddenly, Torak broke tradition in giving the provisions back to the Ravens!

"I won't take anything other than what I brought into this camp," he said. "I will survive on my own skill and not on your help, even though the gesture is appreciated." This shocked the Ravens. No one had known that Torak was so eloquent in speaking. Usually, he spoke like any other fifteen summer old boy and now he spoke like Fin-Kedinn.

Next, in the final act of the banishment ritual, Fin-Kedinn declared that Torak was no longer his foster son and then sent messengers to all of the Forest clans of what had transpired that night.

As Torak began to leave, the Ravens saw something on the outskirts of camp. Two shadowy figures, one male and one female, stood still and silent, as if waiting for something. There was a collective gasp from the Ravens as they saw Torak walk right up to the male and say: "Hello, Atem. I guess I didn't need to do anything at all!"

The male laughed.

The female placed one arm around Torak and the other around the other boy who was identified as Atem. "Let's go home little brother," she said. When Torak nodded, the trio melted into the trees, away from the camp, and out of sight.

Arrow: Again srry it took so long for me to update, my life has been crazy! R&R please! No FLAMES!


	5. Six Moons Later

Arrow: I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. School has been demanding lately and I haven't had the time.

Renn: Excuses, excuses.

Arrow: Shut up!! (hits her on the head with a bow)

Torak: Arrow doesn't own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness and she never will

Banishment and Friendship (Maybe Something More)

It had been exactly six moons since anyone had seen Torak. No one tried to find him either, for they knew that if they tried, they would fail. This was Torak, the best tracker and hunter that they had ever known. He wouldn't be fooled by any trick of theirs.

It had also been six moons since anyone had seen Renn smile. The Ravens knew that she blamed herself for what had happened to Torak but every time someone would remind her that he was gone, she would burst into tears and run off. Every time she came back, she had an odd, detached look on her face. Soon, this became the norm and everyone was used to seeing her stare off into space. No one knew what she did in the woods, but whatever it was kept her calm and stable. They didn't know that she mutilated herself by slitting her wrists. _Good_ Renn thought. _They don't need to know_.

~-~

It had been six moons since Torak had seen the Ravens and he was just fine. He missed them, yes, but he had a family. Atem, Telia, and Aurora were his family now. Aurora had been banished by her clan two moons ago. They found her soon after and decided to take her in.

It was almost time for the Clan Meet, that was to take place at the Sea that year. _I wonder if Renn will be there, _Torak thought. He knew that Fin-Kedinn would be so that meant that Renn would be there, too. However, that also meant that Sauenn would be there, as well as Bale and the rest of the Seals. Torak didn't know if he could deal with all of the questions right now._ I know! I will ask Atem. He will know what to do._ Pleased with his decision, Torak climbed down from the crag where he stood and ran back to the camp that the four had set up for the next couple days, because Aurora had sprained her ankle.

~-~

Atem looked up from the set of arrows that he was fletching, not at all surprised to see Torak standing in front of him. He knew what Torak had been thinking about, because he had been thinking about the same thing. Should he let him go to the clan meet or should he keep him away from it? He would let Torak make his own decision instead of making it for him.

"Atem, I have a question for you."

"Okay, what is your question?"

"Are we going to the Clan Meet this year?"

"Well, we were invited to it by Fin-Kedinn, but I am not sure if I will or not."

"Oh, okay, I was just curi-"

"However, we need to have some representation there, and since you know most of the people who will be present, I think that you should go to the Clan Meet instead of the entire Pack." Torak stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I really do think that you should be the Pack's diplomat to the rest of the Clans."

"When do I need to leave?"

"I think that you should leave in about a week."

"When do you want me to be back?"

"A week after the Clan Meet is over. That should give you enough time to visit with all of your little Raven friends."

"Thank you so much!" Torak clapped him on the shoulder and ran off to howl with joy. Atem shook his head. His friend was so childlike sometimes and it was hard not to smile around him. He frowned, but then other times, Torak seemed to old for his age. He seemed like their father. He hadn't told Torak that he was his older brother. He didn't plan to tell him for a while.

Oh, well. He would cross that bridge when he came to it.


	6. Reunion

Chapter Six

Arrow: Sorry for the wait. I've had to much to do with the holidays.

Renn: Excuses!!!!

Arrow: Shut up!

Torak: Arrow doesn't own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, Michelle Paver does.

Renn wasn't happy. Fin-Kedinn had just told her that she had to go to the Clan meet. This was unacceptable. However, he was the leader, and what he says goes. If only Torak were here. He could find a way to get him to let them both stay behind._ No! Don't think about Torak! He isn't here anymore so just get over it, _she yelled at herself.

"Renn! Hurry up. It's time to go!" Sauenn cried.

"Coming!" Renn grabbed her bow, her quiver, and made sure her wristbands were secured. Then she ran to meet Sauenn and Fin-Kedinn.

After everyone who was coming had gathered, the Ravens left. No one looked back, not even Renn.

With the Pack

Torak's belongings were packed into a small pack, easily carried over long distances. He thought back to when the others had learned of his decision to leave for the clan meet. Telia had been angry for a while, but soon accepted the fact that he would be going. She knew that he would be back, however much she would miss him. Aurora was another matter. She was so certain that Torak was leaving never to return. Just like her parents.

"No! Torak, you can't go! If you leave then you won't come back!" She had tears running down her face. Torak sighed. This was what he had feared.

"Aurora, I will be back in a few weeks, I'm just going to the Clan meet." Aurora's tears stopped.

"Oh, okay. See you when you get back! Bye, big brother!"

"See you, sis." Torak smiled. Aurora was an awesome girl and he loved her like her loved Telia. As a sister. Atem walked up to him, a small smile on his face.

"Did you finally convince her that you're going to be coming back?" Torak rolled his eyes and slapped Atem's arm.

"Shut up, Atem!"

"Make me, Torak!"

"We will continue this when I get back. I need to get going." Atem nodded.

"Be careful, and howl if you need us." Torak nodded and then smiled. He took off running into the Forest. Atem shook his head, smiling after his brother and best friend.

By the Sea

The Ravens arrived somewhat early to the meet, so they got a good camping spot. Fin-Kedinn was speaking with some Wolf clan members, maybe trying to find out about Torak. Renn tried not to care, but she did. She wanted to know if her friend was alright. The area soon grew loud with the calls of seagulls, the various sounds of children, the talk of adults, and the sounds of the Forest. Suddenly, everything went silent.

_What's going on?_

She soon got her answer.

Walking towards the Clan meet with nothing but a pack on his shoulder, was Torak, the banished.

Fin-Kedinn stepped forward. All of the Clan leaders knew that the other banished had been invited and most of them showed up. However the others of Torak's 'Pack', as they had been referred to, were not present. Just him.

Fin-Kedinn spoke, "Where are the others of your Pack?" Torak looked at him.

"Aurora has sprained her ankle, and Atem and Telia didn't want to come, but they knew that someone need to come so they sent me." Fin-Kedinn nodded.

"Well, welcome. It is good to see you again, Torak."

"Likewise, Fin-Kedinn." To say the least, everyone was shocked. Renn especially. Her best friend was back! For the first time in almost seven moons, Renn smiled.

She ran to greet him.

"Torak!" He spun, automatically tensing, but relaxing when he saw her.

"Renn!" She ran to him and he scooped her up into a hug. When they broke out of their embrace, Torak gave her one of his wolfish grins. Her smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled. She spoke.

"I missed you, so much." He hugged her again.

"I missed you, too Renn. More than you can imagine." His sincere words shocked her. His grey eyes were sparkling with happiness and joy at reunited with her. Did he really miss her that much? Was there another reason for his coming here? Did he want to see her again? The possibility of that filled her with so much joy that she might burst.

"I'm glad you came. We really need to talk and catch up." He smirked.

"Yeah, we do." His expression confused her.

"What is it?" He pointed behind her.

"See for yourself." Renn turned and smirked as well. Everyone had been watching their exchange with suspicion and wide eyes. They looked at each other again and laughed. Renn hugged him again. She had her friend back.

Arrow: Sorry that it took so long.

Renn: She really is sorry, so no flames please.

Torak: Read and Review! I want to know what happens.


	7. Discoveries On An Outcropping

Arrow: sorry that it took so long! I was reading my reviews and trying to come up with the best way to continue the story.

Torak: Don't be too mad at her or she will be upset.

Arrow: I have another excuse. I just got back from vacation.... in CANADA!!!!!!! It was awesome!

Wolf: Uff!

Renn: Arrow doesn't own The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, Michelle Paver does.

_italics=_Wolf talk

* * *

Renn had yet to let go of Torak, and it was making everyone uncomfortable. Fin-Kedinn noticed that she seemed almost like the girl who had been his niece before Torak had started to act strangely. He didn't want Renn to depend on Torak for happiness, but it looked like that is what would happen if he didn't do something.

* * *

Sauenn watched Renn interact with Torak, shocked. Here was the boy who had caused her so much pain, yet she was accepting him? That was out of character for the Renn that had come back from the woods after the Banishment ceremony, the aloof, cold, and despairing girl that they had come to know. What was going on? Why was she not furious with him for planning to get himself banished in the first place? Sauenn would have to find out. Soon.

* * *

Bale was stunned. Just before the clan meet, word had reached the Sea clans of Torak's banishment. He had been angry, but figured that Torak had done something stupid again. When he got to the clan meet and saw the state that Renn was in because of it, he was angry at Torak for causing her so much pain and despair. She must have forgiven Torak by the looks of things, so he could too. He didn't like hating his kinsman, no matter what the boy did.

* * *

Torak was uncomfortable with all the stares being directed at him and Renn. He wasn't used to so much attention with the Pack. They gave him attention, yes, but the also left him to his own devices, giving him freedom that he had never experienced with the Ravens. He leaned over to Renn.

"Hey do you want to get out of here for a while. They won't start the talks until tomorrow anyway." Renn looked at him and nodded. They stood, Torak walked to the edge of the camp to wait for Renn while she went to talk with her uncle.

"Fin-Kedinn, Torak and I are going to go for a walk. Is that alright." Her uncle looked at her for a moment, then glared over at Torak. Torak stared back, face expressionless.

"Don't go far Renn. I am not sure if I would trust him too much." Renn glared at him.

"Well, uncle, it is not a matter if you trust him, but if _I_ do." She turned on her heel and stalked toward Torak. Fin-Kedinn watched her go, shock written on his face. His niece hadn't been that snappish in a long time.

* * *

Renn followed Torak into the trees, letting him guide her away from the camp. She thought about what her uncle had said. How could he think that of Torak? On what grounds could he in good conscience declare Torak untrustworthy? She blinked her eyes to get away from her musings and saw that Torak had stopped on an outcropping overlooking the Sea.

"Torak, why are we stopping?" He turned back to her and smiled. It was a small, gentle smile, one she rarely got to see, even when he wasn't banished.

"Come here, Renn, and I'll show you." She walked over to him and stopped next to him. He took her hand and turned her towards the ledge. What she saw was breathtaking. The full moon was shining down on the Sea, giving the still, glassy water an almost angelic sheen. It was so beautiful that she took a step towards it and almost lost her balance. She caught herself, but she also looked down. When she saw the distance to the water below, she fainted. The last thing she felt was sharp pain in her mutilated wrists.

* * *

When Renn stumbled, Torak almost cried out. When she caught herself, he sighed with relief. When she started to fall, he didn't think. He reacted. His hands shot out and grabbed her by the wrists to catch her. He pulled her away from danger and glanced down at her. He noticed that her wristbands had moved and something was slightly shimmering. He moved one of them to the side and gasped in horror. Criss-crossing her already pale skin were white scars that, he could tell, were made by a knife blade. Who was hurting her? Was it herself? Torak checked the other wrist and found that it too had the same white scars.

Torak was so engrossed in pondering what had happened to Renn, that he didn't notice his pack brother pad up beside him. Wolf licked his face and stared down at the pack sister, trying to figure out why she was asleep and why Tall Tailless was upset. He nudged his pack brother, wanting to know what was wrong. Tall Tailless looked down at him and then buried his face in his fur.

"_Oh, Wolf, why did she do it? Why would she hurt herself like that?" _Wolf was confused. What was his brother talking about?

"_I don't understand."_

_"These scars on her wrists, she made them with the Long Claw." _Wolf was stunned. Why would she do something stupid like that.

"_Why would she do something stupid like that?" _Tall Tailless shook his head.

"_I don't know but we can ask her when she wakes up." _Wolf blinked in agreement. And so the two pack brothers sat on the outcropping side by side, waiting for their pack sister to wake up so that they could ask her what had happened.

* * *

Arrow: Good, bad, terrible, or fantastic? Please let me know.

Renn: Read and Review and she will try to update faster.


	8. Confrontations and Explanations

**Arrow: I know that they delays are unforgivable so I am not even going to plead for forgiveness. However, I am going to plead for you to continue on and read the story.**

**Renn: She truly is sorry so don't be too hard on her.**

**Wolf: Uff!**

**Torak: Arrow doesn't and never will own the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness. All she owns are her OC's, the plot, and the changes to the characters personalities.**

'_Italics'_ **is wolf talk**

**

* * *

  
**

Torak was waiting for Renn to wake up and pondering what could have possessed her to hurt herself like that. Renn was always so strong and seemed invincible, why would she do something like that to herself? It didn't make any sense. He sighed, pondering was getting him nowhere; he would just have to wait until she woke up.

Wolf looked at the pack sister. He didn't think that he would ever understand the tailless as they were so confusing. Who in their right minds willing hurts themselves? His ears perked when he heard her stir and he saw Tall Tailless go over to sit by her. He was sad, confused, and slightly angry. Why wouldn't he be? Wolf knew of his pack brother's feelings toward the pack sister. He didn't understand why Tall Tailless didn't just tell her. Wolf shook his head. The tailless were so confusing.

The first thing Renn was aware of was sharp pain in her wrists, then the knowledge that some of her cuts must have reopened. When she remembered she was with Torak, she began to panic. What if he saw her wrists? How could she explain that to him? Because she couldn't lie, not to him Renn sat up slowly, looking around the area for her best friend. She didn't have to look far as he was right next to her.

"Are you okay?" Renn nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She winced when Torak's eyes narrowed and gulped when he gently picked up one of her wrists.

"If you're fine, do you mind explaining these cuts to me? Don't try to say that they were accidental, because it's pretty obvious that they are not." Renn looked at the ground.

"No, Torak, they aren't accidental. I did this to myself as you have probably guessed."

"Yes, I did guess that. What I can't understand is why. Why would you do something like this to yourself?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Wh-when you were ban-banish-shed, I, it hurt so much! I didn't know what else to do. I thought that it was my fault you were thrown out!" Torak blinked.

"How was it your fault, when it was apparent it wasn't? Sauenn was telling the truth that I was going to try to get banished anyway, so what made you think it was your fault?"

"I don't know, but that is what was in my head at the time." Torak gently picked up her wrists again.

"Renn some of these are very old. Did you do this even before you met me?" Renn nodded. "Why?"

"My father had just died and I couldn't take it. By losing blood I lost touch with reality and with pain. I didn't feel anything and it was bliss. That was how it was this time as well. I wanted to stop feeling." Torak grabbed her upper arms.

"Never ever do this again Renn! Do you know why you fainted earlier?" She shook her head. "It was because of blood loss, if you keep this up, you'll die! Do you understand that?" Renn nodded.

"I'm trying to stop. Torak, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you want to get banished?" Torak sighed.

"The rules and structure of a clan, Renn I grew up without that. I had never belonged there and you know that. I just wanted to stop pretending to be what I wasn't. I knew that if I was still part of the clan then you all would try to stop me from leaving or you would leave with me and I knew that, while I would be happy you were with me, Fin-Kedinn would never let you return, well not with me anyway. I wouldn't be the cause of your family being divided." Renn jumped up.

"Don't leave me again!" Torak blinked and cocked his head.

"Renn, I never actually left you. Atem, Telia and I were in the next valley over. We weren't trying to hide! You could have easily tracked us since you had traveled so much with me, you knew all of my habits and could have seen the clues that I left for you." Tears began to fall from Renn's eyes.

"You left clues for me?"

"Of course! You are my best friend and while I could not return to the Ravens camp, you could have easily followed me." Renn's tears spilled over and she launched herself at Torak.

"I am so sorry!"

"Renn, I want you to promise me that this will stop."

"I will try."

"Do or do not, Renn. Those are your options, to try is not one of them." (A.N.: Hurray for random Star Wars references ^^) She nodded.

"Okay." They stayed embraced for a while longer until Torak spoke up.

"I think we need to tell your uncle Renn." Renn's head and body trembled.

"Torak, must we? Do you honestly think he will believe us anyway?"

"Me? No he won't believe me. He would believe you though."

"Are you insane?"

"No, I am being rational, something that is usually your job." This caused Renn to chuckle weakly. "Listen, why don't you ask if you can come with me for a while? It wouldn't be a problem with Atem or Telia and they would be happy to help you. So would Aurora! All you would need would be your stuff and Fin-Kedinn's permission."

"That sounds nice. Let's go ask him."

* * *

Wolf was happy. The pack sister had told Tall Tailless what was wrong and now he could help her. Maybe everything would turn out okay after all. Hopefully the pack sister had learned her lesson on keeping things from her family.

'_Ulf!_'

Speaking of families, Wolf had to get back to his mate and pups. He walked up to Tall Tailless.

'_I must go take care of the pack sister.'_

'_Don't worry, I will.'_

'_Then goodbye pack brother I will visit soon.'_

'_See you soon' _with that, Wolf left, confident that everything would be normal soon.

* * *

Arrow: Once again I apologize for the wait and plead that you spare my stories the blame as it all goes to me.

Renn: Review if you want and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Torak: See you all next time!

Wolf: Ulf!


	9. Permission Sought, Spite Acquired

Arrow: Okay, irony of the century, right after I posted Protection, the next chapter seemed to form in my mind. Next time I get stuck I know what I have to do. Post a one shot.

Renn: Are you sure you weren't just being lazy.

Arrow: No! The story wouldn't cooperate and I literally just posted Protection.

Torak: You have been killing us all with suspense for too long. Hurry and write the chapter already!

Arrow: Okay, okay geez. Torak, can I ask you to do the honors?

Torak: *sigh* I suppose. Arrow doesn't own the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness; she only owns the plot and her OCs. Don't sue her.

Renn: What does 'sue' mean?

Arrow: It means to accuse.

Renn: Oh. Does that mean I can sue you for being annoying?

Arrow: *takes out bat* don't push me girlie.

Torak: Please read on before this gets messy.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Permission Sought, Spite Obtained

Renn was content for the first time in a long while. Walking back to the camp with Torak at her side made it all seem like her best friend had never been banished in the first place. She thought back to the conversation they had on the cliff and shuddered at the enormity of the task that lay ahead of her. Sure, she had been able to stop before but she hadn't cut herself for very long back then; maybe a moon at the most before Fin-Kedinn found out and had talked to her about it. He had helped her, but she couldn't go to him this time. When Torak was banished it was like her heart had been ever so slowly taken from her chest, excruciating pain that only got worse as time went on. This was nothing like what she had felt for her father's death. Her entire world had crumbled around her and there was nothing that she could do about it. Tears filled her eyes again. She was afraid to tell Fin-Kedinn now. What if he blamed Torak for what she had done?

Torak looked over at his best friend and the girl he had fallen in love with. Tears were filling her eyes and spilling over despite her best efforts to hold them back. He was stunned. Was she really that upset that he had been banished? Or was it something else that was bothering her?

"Renn? What is it? Why are you crying?" He stopped walking and turned Renn so that she was facing him. Her head was hung and her hair hid her face. He frowned. Why wouldn't she look at him? "Renn, look at me." The girl shook her head. "Please Renn. Let me help you." She broke into sobs and launched herself at Torak. He almost fell back due to the force of her body hitting his.

"Oh, Torak. I am afraid of what my uncle will say. What if he blames you for what I have done? If I had been thinking clearly, then I would have realized that you had left clues for me and I could have followed you! This is my fault I should have been stronger! I should have…" she never finished her sentence. Her sobs overpowered her and she lost the ability to speak. Torak held her and rubbed comforting circles into her back, pondering what she had said. When her sobbing slowed, he spoke.

"Renn, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. Even if he blames me, I will still help you and even if says you can't go, if you want to come with me you may." Renn was stunned. Torak was willing to alienate one of the most powerful and influential clan leaders in history, just so that he could help her. Torak leaned back and grinned wolfishly at her and wiped away her tears. "No more tears, okay?" She nodded in agreement. "Now, let's go talk to your uncle."

* * *

Back at camp, Fin-Kedinn was waiting anxiously for the return of his niece and Torak. He didn't understand why Renn was so happy to see the boy. After all that boy had broken her heart when his plot to get himself banished was revealed, so why would her first smile in so long be for the boy who had hurt her so much? He looked to the stand of trees that the two had disappeared into. He blinked and out walked Torak and Renn, hand in hand. He frowned. When that boy left, Renn's heart would be broken again and it would be the wolf-speaker's fault. Renn looked around, spotted her uncle and stiffened. Torak followed her line of sight and began to walk towards the Raven leader, Renn at his side. They stopped in front of him. Torak nodded in respect to the older man.

"Good evening, Fin-Kedinn." Fin-Kedinn acknowledged the boy, but nothing more than that. Renn spoke next.

"Uncle, I have a request." The leader was stunned. For the first time in six moons, niece was asking for something other than advice on new fletching techniques for her arrows!

"Yes, Renn? What is it?" What the older man was about to hear would infuriate him to no end.

"May I stay with Torak and his pack for a while?" For a moment, nothing was said. Then the eruption happened, quietly at first.

"May I ask why you would want to do something like that?" The tone of her uncle's voice caused Renn to cower moving slightly behind Torak, feeling safer now that he was there. Torak's eyes narrowed. He didn't care if the man was her uncle, that didn't give him the right to speak to Renn like that.

"Fin-Kedinn, she has hurt herself."

"In what way?"

"She has cut her wrists with a knife to lose touch with pain and reality. At least, that is the reason she told me." Fin-Kedinn's eyes widened in shock; what was the boy talking about? Had his niece really done this?

"Renn, is this true?" The girl nodded in confirmation. "Why would you do something like that? Don't you know that you could come to me for anything or about anything and I would help you?"

"I know that, Uncle, but you would not have understood. I started this because I blamed myself for Torak's banishment, and I felt that I should be punished for, in my mind at the time, betraying my friend." Fin-Kedinn glared at the wolf speaker.

"So this is your fault. I knew that I should have never let Renn go with you. What have you done to my niece!" Renn began to cry. "Renn, what's wrong?" The Raven leader reached for his niece, but she pulled away and buried her face in Torak's shoulder. The boy wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles into her back. "What have you done? Why is she crying?" Torak lifted his eyes and gazed at Fin-Kedinn, coldly, emotionlessly. The older man went silent. It was as if he was staring at something ancient, perhaps into the heart of the Forest itself.

"She is crying because she was afraid that you would blame me for this. I don't care if you hate me, Fin-Kedinn, but this isn't about me right now and it has never been about you. This is about Renn's well being and I can assure you that there is no better place to heal than with my pack. All of us know what it is like to feel as though you are completely alone, like the entire world is against you or what it feels like to be treated as a freak be cause you don't see the world like others do. You can hate me all you want, but whether you give your blessing or not, if Renn wants to come with me, then she is, consequences be damned. Any punishment can be directed at me, not her." Fin-Kedinn was shocked. When had Torak become so outspoken? He then became angry. Who was this boy to order him around so? What right did he have?

"Torak, I will give my permission, but also know this. She will return to her family and her clan. You will be rejected from every Raven clan venture. And you are to never set foot in our camp again." Fin-Kedinn stormed away, not thinking about the effect that his words would have on his relationship with his niece. Torak looked at Renn who had been silent, stunned by Torak's defense of her and then by her uncle's declaration. She looked up at the boy. He smiled.

"Well, looks like we got permission. Ha, and you were worried." Renn laughed. At least some things were looking up.

* * *

Arrow: I think this is one of the longer chapters that I have written for this story. O.o

Renn: It still doesn't make up for the delay.

Arrow: Shut up, Renn, I know that already.

Torak: Please read and review.

Arrow: this is kind of random but I am posting poetry on deviantart if anyone is interested.

.


End file.
